


Now Winter Comes Slowly

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bucky and Winter head to their suite to experiment with communication, among other things.





	Now Winter Comes Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I got a tiny second piece of this done for you before the great NaNoWriMo doom, and my beta just got it back to me in time. Part 3 will be Steve and Bucky from Steve's pov, and we'll finally get inside Winter's head in part 4, assuming I finish that before the apocalypse is nigh.
> 
> Thanks as always to QueenThayet for her cheerreading and kate_the_reader for being THE BEST. Any mistakes left in the text are the fault of myself or my cats. It's hard to edit with a cat in your face.

Bucky watched as Tony retreated down to his workshop, his offer of cuddles still hanging in the air. "Well," he said, turning back to Steve, "that was fuckin' awkward."

Steve buried his face in his hands again.

Bucky felt a nudge from somewhere inside him, and ate the last of his waffles in one huge bite. "I'm gonna go try ta talk to myself," he said, standing and taking his plate to the dishwasher.

Steve sighed and looked up. "Come find me when that's done? Either of you. Date night or not, we need to talk."

Bucky nodded, then after a moment of thought, went over and gave Steve a soft, sweet kiss. "It's okay, Stevie. Winter coulda fought with me about you, an' instead he went and found Tony. That means somethin'."

Steve looked up at him with lost puppy eyes. "I hope it does, Buck. I honestly never thought about him, while we were, you know. Not once. What kind of man does that make me?"

"A sane one," said Bucky dryly. He gave Steve one more kiss and straightened. "Winter forgave you, and you're gonna learn to like him so he likes us bein' together the way I like him an' Tony."

Steve's eyes went wide, and Bucky escaped before the inevitable questions that he really wasn't ready to answer, questions about his enjoyment of Tony's fine ass.

Bucky made his way to his rooms, a suite on Steve's floor that he used more than he'd expected even when he slept in Steve's bed most nights. Winter had arranged things and Bucky had been surprised to find it was to both their tastes, efficient and safe but also warmly inviting. Neither of them liked the cold, either physically or metaphorically, so nothing in their space was allowed to look like something either HYDRA or the Army would have chosen.

Bucky grabbed a pad of paper and flopped down, then thought better of it. "JARVIS, can you bring up, like, a chat program or something? Where, fuck, so I can chat with, you know, my other half?"

"Perhaps our one-handed learning keyboards would be beneficial in this case, Sergeant Barnes. I have observed that your alter ego appears ambidextrous." A single chat window popped up with a weird keyboard setup on either side, each one a complete alphabet clearly designed to be used with one hand. "The subsystem will learn your typing styles and be able to suggest words as shortcuts and, one hopes, improve in those suggestions quickly." 

Something about his tone put a smirk on Bucky's face, and even Winter sent up feelings of fondness for the AI. "Thanks, JARVIS. You're the best."

"It's good someone realizes it," snarked JARVIS, but he provided no further commentary.

Bucky spent a minute learning the right-handed keyboard, making chat messages show up on the right side of the screen in little bubbles. After he got the hang of it he typed out, "Can you use the other hand while I have this one?"

He relaxed his control as much as he could without receding into dormancy and managed not to freak out when the cybernetic arm moved by itself and typed out, "Apparently."

Bucky snorted. "Asshole," he said aloud, but he knew he sounded fond. He switched back to typing, not sure how much talking was going to interfere with the split control of their body. "Okay, so, first. Are you really okay with me letting Stevie fuck us?"

There was a pause, and then slowly Winter typed out, "As long as it's you and not me." The learning program corrected the typos, smoothing out the process so it was almost as fast as conversation.

Bucky nodded. "And you don't want me with Tony."

"NO." Bucky felt a twitch of anger all through his body, and then they shared a deep breath in a very weird moment of synchronicity that got Winter calmed down. "Tony is mine."

Bucky nodded and typed out, "Agreed." That let the last of Winter's anger drain away and their body went back to the meditative state he'd taken on in order to share. "This feels really weird. Is it weird for you?"

"Yes," typed Winter, immediate and efficient like everything he did. He typed with no wasted motion and a speed that Bucky envied a little. "It makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" asked Bucky, and then he added, "I wish I was as fast as you." He was grateful for the word suggestions that came up, not really surprised at how accurate they were, given it was something Tony had presumably made.

Their shoulder shrugged, and Bucky bit his lip, trying to will away a shiver of horror at the feeling. "I wonder what it is like to have motion to waste."

Bucky closed his eyes and breathed, slow and deep, pushing away the grief he always felt when he thought of what his alter ego, what _he_ had been through that even now his mind felt the need to keep it separate. "I'm sorry."

Winter's fingers tapped but didn't type, as if testing out the process before he finally wrote, "Wasted motion serves no purpose."

Bucky reached across and hugged himself, felt the other arm move so both were curled around their body, sharing comfort in a way that they'd never thought to do before now. He reached out after long moments and typed out, "You don't have to have a purpose anymore. You can just be part of us. Find out how to be happy."

"Tony makes me happy," typed Winter, and then Bucky found his arm nudged back into the self-soothing hug. There was something warm and fond that hadn't been there before today, something that Bucky would fight tooth and nail to keep, to know that this killer in his heart got comfort from their hands, his hands.

They stayed that way long enough that JARVIS spoke up gently. "I do not wish to interrupt, but I fear I would be remiss if I didn't inquire if the two of you are well?"

Bucky looked up and smiled a bit damply at the camera. "Yeah, J, we're better than we've been in a while."

"Very good, sirs," said JARVIS.

Bucky took some deep breaths and slipped further into meditation, hands stretching back out to those keyboards. He was surprised when Winter was the first one to type. "Tony is so warm."

Bucky smiled and nodded. "I ain't arguing. You got good taste."

"Steve makes you happy," replied Winter, or perhaps he was just continuing his thought. "I wish he was not so cold to me."

"We'll work on it. He'll wallow in his guilt a while first, I reckon." Bucky snorted and shook his head. "We'll find a way to snap him out of it."

"Prank war." Winter's response was fast enough that Bucky had a feeling he'd been itching to start one long before this excuse came up. "He will remember that I am not a helpless passenger."

"Neither of us is, anymore," replied Bucky. "I'm glad Tony understood so quick."

"Tony is exceptional," typed Winter. 

Bucky felt that warmth again, and the similarity between the two emotions -- for him and for Tony -- made him speculative. "Are you up for some experiments before we visit our boys?"

"What kind?" said Winter, and Bucky felt his curiosity and a wariness that made him flinch for using that word.

"The sexy kind," typed Bucky, trusting JARVIS to keep things confidential. "We got two hands and one body to share. I wanna see if we can make us both feel good at the same time." He hadn't thought of Winter and sex at all until Winter had taken the matter into his own hands and then given it over to Tony. Bucky wanted to see what their own hands could do without anyone but the two of them, if it was a closeness they could share.

"Boundaries?" asked Winter, and Bucky felt a surge of pride in both him and Tony, knowing exactly where he'd learned to ask that.

Bucky licked his lips. "I ain't got many, not with you. No weird marks, I guess?"

"I do not like restraints. I like clear responses." Bucky could feel him thinking, feeling out his own preferences. "I do not wish anything but fingers inside us this time."

Bucky typed out, "I consent."

Winter echoed it. "I consent."

Bucky got them up and into the bedroom, got their clothes off with his one arm instead of trying to steal back control, got towels and lube and laid them on their rarely-used bed. He breathed and then laughed at himself a little, nervous like it was a first date. "All right, I'm gonna try to relax again, let us share. I want, uh, if you've gotta rise up more, please do."

The sensation of Winter moving through his mind was closer than usual, slower, a caress rather than a takeover, and he could still feel much more clearly than usual when Winter said, "We will learn to share."

That gave Bucky some ideas he was smart enough to keep to himself for the moment, but filed away for future consideration if their double dates went well. He still had control of their right hand, and he brought it sliding upward in a stroke from hip to neck, ghosting his fingers over the bump of his nipple and feeling little spikes of a sharper pleasure with them. Winter echoed the motion on the other side and Bucky gasped with the intensity of it, so different than touching himself despite it being his own hand, his own body.

Both of their hands glided back down, over their thighs and up the insides, and a laugh trickled out when they both tried to cup their balls and got their fingers tangled up instead. Bucky urged Winter to use their metal hand on less delicate parts, rolling and tugging their balls, his balls, though it was both him and not-him in a way that quivered through his mind and body. Winter rubbed their belly with comfort, teased at the line of their hipbones once the chill was warmed again, and Bucky sent back reassurance. 

He wasn't used to sharing control or sensation this way, but he was determined to learn for both their sakes.

Bucky let himself think not only on their body but on how much he appreciated Winter and what he'd been spared because of Winter's existence. He'd confessed to Steve only once that he couldn't be too upset that the Winter Soldier still lived on inside him, because it meant he never had to remember all the things they'd done while Bucky was dormant. Bucky pushed that gratitude, that warmth and acceptance over to Winter, and felt a shock of surprised warmth back that translated into that metal hand wrapping around their cock.

They moaned together, sharing the sound and the pleasure both.

Bucky moved his own hand up, sliding a caress over the metal fingers and taking over with the top half of their cock. They weren't quite big enough for two fists but that gave him the freedom to toy with the most sensitive parts while Winter kept up a rhythm of stroking the shaft. Bucky found the lube and gave them a good squirt over everything, and felt a sigh of relief and wanting from Winter as the glide of his fingers smoothed out. Bucky toyed with their foreskin, with the head of their cock and all his favorite places, finding they were Winter's favorites, too.

They didn't even need to speak now to coordinate, letting their need ebb and flow, the finish line closing in and fading back as they toyed with their cock. Bucky felt cocooned in Winter's presence and tried to give that feeling back, of safety and even love for this other part of himself. Winter's joy at being so accepted was uncomplicated and as sharp as below-zero winds, shocking him, them, over the edge and into orgasm.

They lay there in the afterglow panting, emotions curling around one another in a different kind of communication, one Bucky hadn't known he craved. He could tell they couldn't keep up this level of mutual awareness all the time, but having had it like this was a memory he hoped they'd both cherish.


End file.
